


Gently

by lesbuiane



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Also: just gonna say steph's dad is an asshole, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Timkon and Jason/Roy/Kory, Bat Family, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I didn't tag anyone but the main characters, M/M, Multi, This is a mess of so many different canons shoved together smh, so just assume most dc people are gonna pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbuiane/pseuds/lesbuiane
Summary: Steph knows she's in trouble when she meets Tim's sister, because the first thing she notices is that she's fucking adorable...oh shit She thinks weakly...Stephcass College AU :)





	

It’s a rare peaceful night in Steph’s dorm. Her roommate is at her cousin’s for the weekend, so it’s quiet. None of Kara’s annoying friends are loitering about for once, and there’s a distinctive lack of music playing. It’s nice, Steph thinks, but also kinda weird. 

The mess of noise has almost become a source of comfort for her.

It’s also a pretty solid reason for her procrastination. Now that the racket of Kara’s (seemingly endless) dorm party has died down, there’s nothing preventing her from finishing her history essay. 

She groans to herself. Just thinking about the stupid thing is draining. She allows herself a solid three minutes of pouting before she heaves herself off her bed to get her laptop. It’s an old, battered thing, covered in stickers, and in several places, smeared with nail polish. 

She’s honestly not sure how it’s survived through the years, but she’s eternally grateful to whatever deity protects electronics for keeping it alive this long. 

She doesn’t actually work on the essay. Instead she stares at a blank word document for an embarrassing amount of time, before deciding to go get food instead of wasting time doing nothing. 

She ends up walking to an all-night coffee shop about ten minutes from campus. It’s a nice night to walk, there’s a cool breeze blowing lazily through her hair, and the moon is bright and beautiful.  
The coffee shop is mostly empty when she enters. She not quite sure if that’s surprising or not, because even though it’s almost 3 in the morning, there should be tons of exhausted college students working on papers and trying to consume enough caffeine to stay alive.  
The only exhausted college student she sees is seated all the way in the back, half hidden by shadow. He’s staring despondently into an empty cup, and he has the biggest circles under his eyes Steph has ever seen. 

“What’s up with that guy?” she asks the barista after she gives her order. The barista shrugs, “No idea. He’s been in here for like. Two hours. And he finished his coffee within the first thirty seconds of touching it.”  
After Steph collects her hot chocolate, she plops down at tired coffee guy’s table.  
He looks weirdly nonplussed to see her. 

“What’s up?” She asks him. He blinks slowly at her. 

“Hi?” She tries again. No answer. 

“I’m Steph.” She says. 

“Tim.” He finally acknowledges her. She grins triumphantly at him. 

“Nice. Hey so what’s going on. Girl at the counter said you’ve been here doing nothing. For a while. And you kiiinda look like you’ll pass out if you try and get up” Tim looks embarrassed and shrugs. 

“I only came here because of the barista who normally works this shift,” he mumbles “And they’re not here. So I ordered coffee but I didn’t bring enough money for more than one, and now I’m too tired to walk home” 

Steph raises her eyebrows and laughs a little, despite trying not to. She apologizes when Tim turns a bright shade of red. 

“Hey I really don’t have any room to talk. I came here after spending like. A whole hour pretending to myself I was working on a paper.” 

Tim shrugs again. “It’s fine.” 

She grins at him again, “Hey if you tell me about why you’re stalking a barista, I’ll buy you coffee.”  
Tim perks up instantly at the mention of coffee. Then her comment about stalking seems to register with him and he scowls half-heartedly. 

“I’m not a stalker!” He protests as Steph walks back to the counter. 

She orders him black coffee in the largest size there is, with as many shots of expresso as she can get because he really does look dead on his feet. 

“So how’d you get into stalking?” She asks him as she slides his coffee over to him. He manages to gulp down the whole cup before answering. She stares at him in bemused amazement.

“How did you even do that?” she asks.

Tim looks confused and she sighs.

“You know what? Never mind. But anyway I wanna hear about your weird stalker love story.” Tim groans. 

“It’s not a love story,” He insists “And I’m not a stalker.”

Steph shrugs, “Wellll I bought you coffee you owe me a story. So.” Tim rolls his eyes. 

“It’s pretty boring actually. I’m in here a lot because it’s close to campus, and this guy started working here a few months ago. He only works on the weekends, and I’m only here  
late at night. Or early in the morning I guess. But yeah. It’s empty when I’m around so we talk sometimes.” 

Steph is a little disappointed. Tim’s story telling skills are a bit less than stellar. 

“Is he cute though? Do you flirt with him? What do you talk about? You gotta be more specific.” 

Tim sighs in resignation. “Fine.” 

Steph spends over an hour chatting about assorted odds and ends with Tim before she excuses herself, citing her unwritten history paper as an excuse.  
And she fully intends to work on it when she gets back to her dorm.  
It’s just that before she leaves, Tim scribbles his number on a napkin for her, and she hasn’t had a friend in a while (mostly because she ends up punching 90% of the people she meets) so she’s distracted.

And when she opens the door, her bed looks immensely inviting, and the clock on the bedside says it’s 5 AM.  
She collapses onto the bed before burrowing happily into the blankets. She sighs contentedly as warmth envelopes her, and before long she’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyy so two things:
> 
> #1-This is 100% really gay self indulgence :)
> 
> #2.This is really short? I wanted at least 1.5k but like. This was a good ending point so.


End file.
